1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a moisture absorbing and frictional grip enhancing composition and method of forming same which increases the frictional grip on an implement while simultaneously providing an interface which is comfortable for the user to grip the implement and absorbs moisture generally in the form of user perspiration to provide the user with additional control of the implement. In particular, this invention relates to a moisture absorbing and frictional grip enhancing composition being formed of two basic components, namely, magnesium silicate particulates in combination with sawdust particulates. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a moisture absorbing and frictional grip enhancing composition which provides a weight ratio of 50%-90% of sawdust particulates to 10%-50% of magnesium silicate particulates when taken with respect to the total composition weight. Still further, this invention directs itself to a moisture absorbing and frictional grip enhancing composition which includes predetermined particulate sizing between 100-200 mesh for both of the major compositions of the overall mixture which are magnesium silicate and sawdust particulates. Additionally, this invention relates to a method for forming a moisture absorbing and frictional grip enhancing composition where magnesium silicate particulates are dry mixed with sawdust particulates in predetermined weight percentage ratios to result in the invention composition.
2. Prior Art
Compositions which have tried to enhance frictional gripping capabilities of users are known in the art. Additionally, compositions which have tried to absorb moisture in the form of perspiration from users is also known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,447; 3,035,988; 4,563,218; 2,012,259; 2,698,250; 2,626,219; 4,800,076; 4,572,690; 3,271,170; and, 1,214,157.
In different compositions of the prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,447, there are provided hand conditioner compositions to improve the gripping or anti-slip characteristics of user-implement interface in various environments. In such prior art composition there is provided a combination of rosin and talc used in varying extents. However, although the use of rosin and talc compositions in combination provide for some moisture absorption and frictional enhancement, what is generally left is a tacky type of mixture which adheres to the skin of the user and is difficult to remove. Additionally, such does not provide a spongy type of interface between the user's hand and the implement, which causes a discomfort for the user and results in less control of the implement.
In other prior art compositions, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,988, there is a rosin type of composition used with ingredients including diatomaceous earth, magnesium oxides and zinc stearates. Such compositions are generally related to talcum powder and once again, does not provide for the advantages of the subject invention concept composition as previously discussed relating to the spongy quality and comfort of the user.
In other prior art compositions such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,218, rosin is provided in quantities up to 50% by weight of a total mixture which is not useful in the subject invention composition since the resulting rosin tackiness and difficulty in removal from the skin of a user is increased.